Primeiro dia de aula
by Makenna Scarlet
Summary: O primeiro dia de Renesmee na escola. Renesmee/Jacob.


**Primeiro dia de aula.**

* * *

Eu acordei um pouco ansiosa naquele dia, coisa que não acontecia freqüentemente, mas, como toda adolescente, eu estava um pouco preocupada com meu primeiro dia em uma escola nova. Meus pais já estavam nessa escola, mas eu nunca fui à uma escola; sempre cresci rápido demais para uma humana – sou metade vampira – e meus pais acham que eu parei de crescer há algumas semanas. Tenho o rosto e o corpo de uma garota de quinze para dezesseis anos.

Eu sei praticamente toda a matéria até a faculdade, (só vou á escola para manter as aparências) aprendi a ler com menos de um ano e minha mente estava bem à frente do meu corpo.

Levantei de minha cama, me vesti e desci as escadas. Dei bom e dia aos meus pais, (ambos parecem ser apenas um ou dois anos mais velhos do que eu), aos meus tios e aos meus avós. Meu avô é médico, e é totalmente estranho para as pessoas de fora que eles sejam meu avô (ninguém sabe que meu avô tem mais de trezentos anos, já que tem a aparência de um cara de vinte e três...) e minha avó.

Entrei na Ferrari da minha mãe (meus pais estavam no banco da frente e minha tia Alice estava atrás comigo.). Mal me sentei e tia "Lis" começou a tagarelar. Bom, a tia Lis é assim...

_ Muito ansiosa, Nessie?

_ Mais ou menos. É bem menos preocupante estar na escola quando se está com a sua família.

_ Garanto que é. Pena que você não ficar na nossa classe.

_ Pois é... Mamãe, você caiu na classe do papai?

_ Caí sim amor, quase todos os tempos.

_Que sortuda!

_ Sorte nada! – meu pai falou– É que ela foi pedir ao secretário para nos deixar juntos, e nunca ninguém nega nada a uma Cullen!

Nós três rimos. então meu pai estacionou o carro. Esperamos tia Lis passar batom; minha mãe e meu pai reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, foi engraçado. Mamãe me abraçou e me disse com sua linda voz cantada:

_ Boa sorte meu amor, lembre-se de não me chamar de mãe aqui. Por mais que me doa o coração, é preciso. Vamos dizer que você é minha prima.

_ Está bem. – respondi. Mesmo sabendo que era infantilidade minha, não queria sair de perto de meus pais.

_ Boa sorte, Nessie. Por mais que você cresça, sempre vai ser minha bebê linda. – Meu pai falou me abraçando e apertando minha bochecha.

_ Papai! – exclamei, rindo.

Abracei tia Lis e fui para minha primeira aula. Sentei-me em uma carteira mais ou menos no meio da sala de aula, e quase todos olhavam pra mim. Alguns até disfarçavam, outros não.

_ Oi. – me disse uma garota de cabelos ondulados com ameaças de cachos. Seus olhos eram verdes, ela era bem bonita para uma humana, e simpática também, por isso eu respondi.

_ Oi...

_ Qual é seu nome? – ela perguntou.

_ Re... Renesmee

_Que lindo! –Ela sorriu– Meu nome é Carly .

_ Meu nome do meio é Carlie!

_ Legal!

_ É...

_ Então... Tem apelido?

_ Minha família me chama de Nessie.

_ Ok. Posso também?

_ Claro. Conte-me mais sobre o colégio! -Eu disse, querendo parecer um pouco mais humana. Eu sabia que ela falaria sobre garotos.

_ Ta bom, olha, aqui é um paraíso para gente bonita, mas ninguém se iguala aos Cullen! Todos são lindos demais! Até mesmo as garotas. Eles são do segundo, Edward e Bella, eu quero dizer. Acho que a Alice também. Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper são do terceiro.

Eu fiquei muda, senão cairia na gargalhada. respirei fundo e respondi.

_ Eu conheço os Cullen.

_ Jura? De onde, menina?! Me apresente para eles!

_ É... Tipo assim... Eu sou uma Cullen.

_ Tá me zoando! Isso explica a seu cabelo perfeito, suas roupas maravilhosas e sua pele branca. Sem ofensas. O que você é deles?

_ Sobrinha de Carlisle. –Que na verdade é meu avô, mas ela piraria se soubesse e que sou filha de Edward e Bella. Seria bem engraçado, mas era melhor não arriscar a revelar os segredos sobrenaturais de minha família. Resolvi brincar um pouco com ela. – E aí? Qual dos meus primos você acha mais bonito? Prometo que não conto!

_ Ai... O Edward é perfeito! Todos os seus primos são lindos, mas o Edward... A Bella que é sortuda!

_ É mesmo.

_ Sabia que você lembra um pouco ele?

_ Lembro, é? –Na verdade, todo mundo dizia que eu lembrava um bocado meu pai... E minha mãe também.

_Ahan.

O sinal tocou e a aula começou, me apresentei na frente da classe – o mico dos micos. Na hora do almoço, quando eu estava prestes a sair correndo para minha família, Carly me segurou.

_ Espere um pouco Nessie, quero que conheça minhas melhores amigas, Samantha e Hater.

_ É, oi!

_Olá Nessie!É muito legal conhecer você. -Disseram a loira de cabelo Chanel e a morena de trancinhas ao mesmo tempo. foi bizarro.

_ Igualmente...

Nesse momento meu celular tocou e eu olhei o número. Viva Jacob! – Jake? Estou bem sim... Ok, eu peço para p... Edward, é, aviso ele. Eu sei, eu também te amo... Beijo.

_ Seu namorado? –Indagou a morena de tranças.

_ Não... Ops! Preciso ir agora meus Pa...Primos estão me esperando! Até daqui a pouco!

_ Ta bom fofa, até!

Eu saí meio andando, meio correndo, mas deu par ouvir um garoto que se juntava ao grupo de minhas novas amigas dizer:

_ Aí, me apresenta pra gatinha nova? Renesmee, não é?

_ É sim, e você não vai acreditar!

_ No que?

_ Ela é uma Cullen!

_ Uau! Por isso que ela é tão gata!

_ Aff...

Depois disso eu não ouvi mais. fui para a mesa da minha família, tentando adivinhar o que tio Emmett diria se soubesse do que falam dele por aí... papai devia saber, ele ouve pensamentos.

_ Papai!Mamãe!Tia Lis! Tio Jazz! Tia Rose! Tio Em!

_ Nossa, sentiu mesmo falta da gente heim! –Brincou tio Emmett, ele é totalmente bobo e irritante, mas... Eu amo ele!

_ Senti sim tio... –Não neguei. –Ficar no meio de gente que você não conhece é ruim, principalmente se todos ficam olhando para você...

_ Eu te entendo. –Minha mãe disse, sorrindo com doçura para mim. havia sido pior para ela do que para mim, já que quando era humana era bem mais tímida do que eu.

_ Só você. –Eu sorri em resposta. era difícil não amar demais minha mãe, ela é a pessoa mais doce e adorável que eu já conheci. É totalmente compreensível que meu pai tenha se encantado por ela, eles são o casal mais lindo do mundo...

_ E eu? –Papai perguntou fazendo cara de indignado, –Não te entendo?

_ Entende também papai, ninguém me entende melhor do que minha família.

_ Só o Jacob. –Tia Rose falou rindo e olhando para os meus pais.

_ Bem... Jacob é família também e...

O queeê? A tal Carly estava vindo em direção da nossa mesa, não dava para ela deixar para a aula não? Ah claro... Ela queria conversar com meu pai e com meus tios... Que coisa mais chata!

–Carly? – perguntei.

_ Oi Nessie. Vim me sentar aqui com você. Quero conhecer melhor você e a sua família! – Claro que quer...

_ Nessie! Já fez amiguinhos? –Perguntou papai num tom paternal indisfarçável, pude perceber o chute de minha mãe debaixo da mesa.

_ É né... Fiz sim, Edward.

_ Qual seu nome fofinha? O meu é...

_ Alice Cullen. Eu sei. A garota mais fashion do colégio!

_ Ai, Nessie, adorei sua amiga!

_ Claro, claro, acho que não preciso apresentar vocês a Carly.

_ Não precisa mesmo. –Ela disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. Coloquei minha mão na de minha mãe, pedindo silenciosamente para ela me ajudar. eu tenho esse dom de transmitir às pessoas o que eu estou pensando, assim como meu pai poder ler pensamentos, minha mãe proteger sua própria mente e a de quem ela quiser de torturas mentais, como um escudo, minha tia Alice prevê o futuro e meu tio Jasper pode acalmar ou estressar as pessoas ao redor. Minha mãe assentiu.

_ Querida, poderia pegar seu material para mostrar à Nessie a matéria?

_ Claro que sim Bella! A propósito, você é demais! ! !

_ Eu? Por que, ora essa?

_ Você é linda, tem uma família perfeita, tira notas perfeitas, tem um namorado perfeito... E muito mais! –Ela falou com os olhos brilhando e ficando vermelha quando se referiu a papai.

_ Obrigada, mas... Não vai buscar o material?

_ Ah, é! Já venho! –Ela se afastou

_ Obrigada, mamãe.

_ Por nada amor.

_ Que menininha puxa-saco! –Estrilou tia Rose. Provavelmente por que Carly não havia falado com ela.

_ Pois é... Mamãe, cuidado que ela esta de olho no papai! –Eu disse, rindo. sabia que ninguém no mundo iria fazer meu pai se separar de minha mãe.

_ Quem mandou ser tão perfeito? –Ela sorriu apaixonadamente e deu um selinho em papai.

_ Ah, não! –Brincou tio Emmett. De repente me lembrei de que iria voltar da escola com Jacob, e iria para La Push.

_ Papai, Jake me ligou. ele pode vir me buscar para eu passar a tarde em La Push? Ele me leva em casa a noite.

_ Tudo bem, em Jacob, eu confio... –Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém o quanto eu sou importante para Jacob, por isso me deixa andar com ele. E também porque eu sou metade vampira e coitado de quem se meter comigo!

_ Obrigado. Não tem problema, tem mamãe?

_ Não meu bem, tem permissão de ir com seu lobinho à cidade natal dele. faz tempo mesmo que você não vê Billy. –Ela disse lobinho, porque Jake é um lobisomem, como pode ver, estou _bem_ ligada com o sobrenatural.

Mandei um beijo para minha mãe e me levantei, olhei os rostos que só veria á noite, e fui para a aula que começava antes que as do segundo e do terceiro ano. Injusto, né?

_ Renesmee? –Perguntou um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Pelo jeito que Carly e outras meninas da sala me olharam, ele devia ser o mais bonito e disputado da sala.

_ Sim, mas não sei o seu nome...? –Eu respondi naquele tom que minhas tias e minha mãe usam, e que deixa os homens tontos sem querer. coisa de vampiro...

_ David, muito prazer. –Ele levantou uma sobrancelha de uma maneira que devia julgar irresistível. Eu quase dei uma gargalhada, mas apenas sorri simpaticamente.

_ Igualmente.

_ Já conhece a escola?

_ Um pouco, meus primos estudam aqui.

_ Os Cullen não é? Vi você sentada com eles hoje.

_ É sim.

_Se você quiser, eu termino de te mostrar a escola.

_ Obrigada pela simpatia, mas...

_ Não me diga que tem namorado! –Ele falou, realmente parecendo ter pavor dessa hipótese.

_ Não é isso, é que eu acho–Cheguei um pouco mais perto de sua orelha para poder cochichar, ele estremeceu um pouco– que a Carly e as outras garotas não iriam gostar muito.

Ouvi ele dizendo baixinho "Quem liga para a Carly e para as outras garotas,?", mas disse em voz alta:

_ Tudo bem, quem sabe outra hora não é?

_ É. –Tentei parecer simpática. Assim que ele saiu, Carly veio correndo na minha direção, parou ofegante e quase gritou.

_ Renesmee do céu! Você tem muita sorte! É uma Cullen, e ainda por cima no seu primeiro dia de aula David Lourenn chegou em você!

_ Pode ser... Ele é bem bonitinho.

_ Pirou, amiga? Ele é o garoto mais lindo da sala!

_ Eu suspeitava. Por isso então que todas as meninas me olharam enquanto ele falava comigo?

_ Foi sim. o que ele te disse? Eu vi até você cochichando com ele, eu sempre quis fazer isso...

_ Ué, por que não faz?

_ Não tenho assunto para cochichar com ele...

Segura o riso, Renesmee Cullen. Segura.

_ Ah, foi muito simpático, se ofereceu para me mostrar a escola.

_ E você...?

_ Agradeci, mas disse que não precisava.

_Sua doida, maluca! Você negou um encontro com ele?

_ Não neguei, adiei. Talvez um dia que você não esteja tão apaixonada por ele...

_ Nem você.

_ O que?

_ O carinha que te ligou. você é doida por ele.

_ Não, não, nem pensar, Jacob é apenas meu melhor amigo. –Eu não estava mentindo, Jacob realmente não é meu namorado, mas é muito mais do que melhor amigo, ele é da família, o melhor amigo da minha mãe também, ele sofreu o "inprinting" comigo e agora eu sou a coisa mais importante da vida dele... É bem confuso, vou dizer assim, ele é meu, ele faz o que eu preciso... É bem legal, ele e minha mãe são meus melhores amigos e isso funciona muito bem. Acontece que, se ele me pedir em namoro, sou capaz de aceitar, já que vamos ficar juntos pela vida toda. Pode ser assim, não pode?

_ Ta bom que eu acredito...

_ Olha, eu estou falando a verdade! se você não quer acreditar o problema é todo seu.

_ Calminha! Não precisa estressar!

_ Desculpa.

_ Não faz mal, eu entendo, é muita pressão para sua cabecinha cheia de cabelos cacheados, ruivos e lindos...

Eu dei uma risada fraca e dei graças a Deus pela aula começar. Biologia, fácil... Fiz, minhas lições e passei o resto do tempo pensando na ilha de Esme, onde nós fomos passar o verão passado e onde meus pais passaram a lua de mel. Até que...

_ Nessie, Nessie, acorda Nessie!

_ Ã... Eu estava aqui, lembrando, das minhas férias passadas, na ilha da minha avó.

_ Sua avó tem uma ilha? –Ela me perguntou pasma

_ É... Tem sim, mas ela prefere que eu não comente sobre isso.

_ Tudo bem, você vai embora?

_ Vou sim, vou pra La Push...

_ Com o Jacob? –Ela perguntou com uma voz maliciosa.

_ É sim, minha mãe pediu para eu visitar o pai de Jacob.

_ Hum... Tchau então.

_Tchauzinho. –Saí correndo (na velocidade humana, claro) e me sentei na moto junto de Jacob, coloquei o capacete. –Jake, obrigada por existir, muito obrigada!

_ Nossa! Eu que agradeço, se eu não existisse não conheceria você.

_ Estou falando sério! você me salvou de umas garotinhas insuportáveis!

_ Ah! Que bom que pude ajudar.

_ Claro... Vamos então?

_ Vamos sim!

Eu abracei mais forte meu Jacob. Era bom ficar perto dele, eu me sentia segura e feliz, como quando eu estava com meus pais. Ele era parte da família, ele era parte de mim... E eu fiquei mergulhada em pensamentos até que ele estacionou. Pelo jeito, ele percebeu meus olhos vagando as árvores que rondavam a reserva.

_ O que foi, Nessie? Esta preocupada?

_ Não... Apenas... Argh, não sei, é um sentimento de tristeza, raiva e sei lá... Resumindo, eu não quero ir à escola amanhã. como uma criança mimada, é isso.

_ Ah, mas você não parece uma criança mimada. –Ele disse com doçura, me olhando profundamente nos olhos.

_ Ah... É... Jacob, hoje uma menina perguntou se você era meu namorado...

_ E o que você disse?

_ Que não, ué, mas...

_ Você quer que eu seja seu namorado?

_ Jacob! Você é mais que namorado pra mim, você é amigo, é irmão.

_ Você me ama com irmão? –Ele me disse com desapontamento.

_ Não exatamente.

_ Então eu posso fazer isso.

_ Isso? ... – Então Jacob me beijou. Eu sabia que iria acontecer ,mas não sabia como seria beijar uma pessoa tão ligada a mim... Pareceu normal e, então, depois de me recuperar do susto, respondi seu beijo. Quando ele me soltou, respirou fundo, sorriu e disse:

_ Não pense nisso perto de seu pai.

_ Vou tentar, então... Da próxima vez que alguém perguntar, você é meu namorado?

_ Sou. –Seu sorriso foi luminoso, parecia que foi o que ele sempre quis dizer. Eu também sorri.

Bom, eu passei a tarde em La Push, quando cheguei em casa, pensei o menos possível no que me aconteceu naquela tarde. Pensei na manhã. Será que meu segundo dia de aula seria tão horrível e mágico quanto o primeiro?

Então eu dormi.

* * *

**N/A: Se vocês gostaram da fic, não custa nada comentar! Por favor, apertem o botãozinho feliz aí em baixo e deixem sua opinião! XD**

**Beijos!**


End file.
